Love, Lies & Infidelities
by ShyShai
Summary: Liz and Jason are caught in the middle of life, unbeknownst to them, their significant other's are having an affair, something Liz and Jason wish to do.  Life, Love, Lies and Infidelities is their story, who will be with whom? Come along on their ride!


**Note to the Readers – This is my first Fan Fiction piece. No, the characters are not mine. They are borrowed. Please feel free to give me your honest opinions. I'd love to see what everyone thinks. Constructive criticism welcomed ******** Enjoy! **

**Love, Lies & Infidelities **

**Seven years, had it really been that long already? Elizabeth couldn't wrap her mind around that simple numerical digit. She and Jason had been friends for such a long time, but seven years it took, before anything else could become of that friendship. Pregnant, with twins, that news should have brought tears of joy, but what it brought, was fear and an ever growing sense of dread. People were going to know she was pregnant, and before she really wanted them too. But the longer she could hold off taking a paternity test, the better. This was news she wasn't sure she was ready to handle. Lucky of course would think the child or children were his. Perhaps Jason would have a moment where he wondered if Elizabeth was carrying his child, but because he doesn't pry or force an issue, he wouldn't come right out and ask. Was there any way she could hide her pregnancy, at least until she could be sure who the father was, those ideas she quickly dismissed, they were the lazy thinking of one who is ready to lie, but was she? Because, if she listened to her heart, did she not secretly wish that the twins would be Jason's? Time would tell all, but was there enough time in the world that would make her ready to know the truth! She doubted it very much.**

**Lucky came in, just as she was leaving the bathroom. He noticed the drawn look on her face. **

"**You feeling alright Liz? You haven't been acting yourself in weeks"**

**She brushed him off saying "Yeah I'm fine, just worn out from work and taking care of Cam. I just need a day to relax and recuperate."**

**As she walked by him she noticed a button out of place.**

**Be the blunt outspoken woman she is, she calls him on it. "Have you gone all day with your shirt buttoned like that?"**

**He looked stunned. Suddenly finding himself speechless he needed a quick cover. "No, I tore my shirt from this morning. On my way to work, there was a fight. So I pulled over to assist, in doing so I got roughed up a little, just a torn shirt and a damaged ego was all. Once I showed them my badge it was over, and I sent them on their way. Luckily for me I keep a change of clothes in my locker at the station."**

**If only Liz knew the truth about her Lucky. Not only was he having his way with her worst enemy, Sam. Here Elizabeth was worried about his state of mind. Afraid he'd slip back into drugs, but yet here he was dealing on the side. Granted he wasn't using himself, but taking from Narcotics and dealing them on the street. He didn't care anymore. He loved Elizabeth deeply, but knew something was going on. The connection they once had wasn't there anymore. The bond they shared, broken. Was he at fault or was it something more? Was it her? Was something going on with her he didn't know about? Or was it right in front of him, but his love for her blinded him to it.**

**Suddenly feeling guilty, Lucky asked Liz if she'd like to go grab a bite to eat. Not feeling much like cooking, she agrees. They pack up little Cameron and head to the pub.**

**They sit and Georgie sees them and promptly heads to their table. "Hey Liz, Lucky, how you guys doing? Don't see much of you these days. Can I get you something?"**

**Lucky orders a beer, and a wine for Liz, but Liz cuts him off. "No, no wine for me. Just get me a mineral water please."**

**Now Lucky is really starting to get the curious bug. As Georgia go after their drinks, Lucky asks again. "Liz, what is going on with you? Don't give me that line about how fine you are. I know you're not fine. What gives?"**

**Elizabeth a little offended stands up, a little shaky, and sits back down. "Look Lucky, it's not a crime to not feel well. You want to make something out of nothing, go right ahead, be my guest, but I won't stand for it. Now let's just order our meals and go home. I'm suddenly not in the mood to be out socializing."**

**They order simple meals. Burgers and fries, each meal comes with a pickle and chips. Lucky eats his at a good pace, while Liz can't seem to eat much of anything, besides the pickle. She takes a couple bites and asks for a take home box. Cameron munched on some of their fries. He had already eaten by time Lucky got home from "work". They finish up and pay for their meals, making sure to say their goodbyes to Georgie and Robin. Robin was coming in picking up her take-out as they were heading out. As they headed towards the car Robin rushes up to Liz, asking if she had a minute. Liz says sure, and tells Lucky she'll be right back.**

"**What's up Robin? Everything okay?" asks Liz.**

"**I think I should ask you." Robin says matter-a-factually "You look terrible. You're pale, you didn't eat your dinner, AND I saw you had a pregnancy test done at the hospital."**

**A bit shocked, she had obviously forgotten Robin worked at the hospital. "I'm fine," she lied. She was getting a bit sick of being asked that today. "I'm pregnant but I'm assuming you already knew that. So I'm feeling, well, rather pregnant. Lucky doesn't know, and I want it to stay that way, at least for now."**

**Reluctantly, Robin agreed not to say anything. Told Liz if she needed anything just to give her a call, she'd do what she could. With a quick hug they went their separate ways.**

**Back in the car, Lucky wanted to know what that was all about. "What's with her?"**

**Oh, she was just wondering if I had gotten my schedule from the hospital yet. They're having some sort of party for one of the heads, his birthday or something." She didn't dare look him in the eyes; fore he may be able to tell she's lying.**

**He doesn't buy it, but decides he doesn't want to get into another fight. They seem to be an occurrence way too often lately. Not only that, but Cam doesn't need to hear them going at it again. Kids are so influential. Cam doesn't need to hear his parents arguing.**

**Once home they put Cam to bed and Liz turns to Lucky and says she's heading to bed too. He's welcome to join if he'd like. He's frustrated at the way the night went and declines, tells her goodnight, he's going out. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and says he'll be home in a couple hours.**

**Once in his car he calls Sam. Sam cautiously answers, as Jason is in the other room. She asks where he's been. Tells him she's been trying to get a hold of him for over an hour. He apologizes but says he just couldn't get away. He tells her he's not sure he wants this anymore. Says he needs his space. Sam is furious, but doesn't let on. She wants to talk in private so they meet at the hotel. The same one they've been frequenting for nearly a month now.**

**Lucky gets there before Sam, and makes himself a drink. Not too long after that Sam follow suit. There is definite tension between the two. Sam leans in to give Lucky a kiss, but Lucky pushes her back.**

**Now standing and pacing Lucky tells Sam he can't continue their relationship. "No, Sam. I can't do this. Not anymore. I love Liz too much to let our marriage crumble because of something I've done."**

**Sam too is now standing. She chooses her words carefully because she knows what went on the night of the fire. She knows her beloved Jason bedded her worst enemy Liz. She was unlucky enough to catch them in the act, but has never let on to knowing to anyone. "Lucky, we're not hurting anyone. It can be you and me. Don't do this to us."**

**Sam tries to convince Lucky that the two of them are a good team, that they belong together. Lucky won't have it. He doesn't want to hear what she has to say. He feels overwhelmed with guilt and wants to be there for his wife. Show him he can be the kind of man she fell in love with so many years ago, before the drugs, before the anger. He leaves before Sam can make him feel worse than he already does, and seduces him yet once again.**

**Sam is infuriated now. She isn't heartbroken she tells herself. She just feels betrayed. As if everyone is out to ruin her life. Truth of the matter is that Sam had started to fall for Lucky. She had promised herself she wouldn't. It was suppose to just be an evil scheme. Lucky was to be her pawn in her latest plot to ruin Elizabeth. How was she to do that now, without Lucky?**

**Sam makes sure to stop at the corner mart for some ice cream so she can keep up her story with Jason. She runs in grabs some moco-choco-chip ice cream and heads home. Driving home, she's scheming in her head. Trying to figure out what to do now, now that Lucky is out of the picture. Or is he? Maybe she can fake a pregnancy, or maybe, just maybe she can reel Lucky back in. "That's it!!" she says aloud, startling herself. "I will seduce Lucky, make him believe it he who wants to come back to me." She steps out of the car and into the elevator up to Jason's Penthouse. While in the elevator she continues with her scheme. "I need to make Lucky see the 'poor me' side of me. Make him think I need a savior. He'll come running to my side. From there it will be easy."**

**The doors open and she steps out of the elevator and into Jason Penthouse. Jason has fallen asleep watching some old gangster movie. She very cautiously makes sure not to wake him. She goes straight for the shower, where she can think and be alone.**

**Jason lays sound asleep on the oversized leather sofa, in a deep dream state. He's dreaming of he and Liz again. This seems to be the only thing on his mind these days. He sees her in a gorgeous gown and he in a dashing tux. They're dancing in this room filled with candlelight and roses. He's holding her so close he can smell her perfume. She's looking up in his eyes, and his heart melts. They stop, gaze at each other, he pulls her closer. He can feel her heartbeat against his chest. They kiss. Her moist lips taste so good, feel so good. He doesn't want to stop. Yet she pulls away. He reaches for her, but she's gone. He's searching, searching, calling her name…**

**Startled he wakes up, to Sam's glaring eyes. "Hi" he says still in a daze. "When did you get back?"**


End file.
